Under the Blue Sky
by RionahAnha
Summary: Out of everyone in this world, Harry would be hard pressed to say that Teddy isn't one of his favorites. A collection of one shots, in no particular order, of childhood and everything that it entails.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy Lupin's hair was blue when Harry met him. It was blue often- when he was sleeping, a soft sky blue; when he was eating, a vibrant turquoise; when he was crying, a sharp teal. Harry asked Andromeda about it once, and she had laughed gaily.

"His mother did the same thing when she was a baby," she told him. "The first six months of her life she was purple. We were afraid, for a while, that she was going to be stuck that way."

He wasn't only blue though. He was soft brown eyes and delicate pink fingertips and tiny brown freckles.

"Who're the freckles from?" Harry asked one time. He sat with Teddy in the back yard, the little boy propped against his chest and dreaming happily. "I don't think the Blacks are very inclined to them."

"They're not." Andromeda looked over from where she was kneeling amongst her rows of dahlias. "I expect they're from Remus." Then she added, sharper, "And he isn't a Black- he's a Tonks."

Harry waited before Andromeda turned back to her gardening to murmur against Teddy's head. "No…you're a Lupin."

Teddy's blue hair wasn't the only thing about his godson that fascinated him though. Harry, who had never had the opportunity to spend any amount of time with a baby, was enraptured with him. He was so small. His fingers, even at three months old, barely fit around Harry's thumb. His hand was no bigger than one of Harry's glass lenses, and he fit just perfectly in the crook of Harry's arm.

"Isn't he supposed to be bigger than this?" Harry held Teddy up to the mirror above the mantle place. He screeched in wild excitement and made dodging grabs at his reflection. "He hasn't grown much."

Andromeda smiled lightly. "He's just a small child, Harry. His mother was never very big either. He's not ill- he eats like a horse and he sleeps well. He'll grow in time, if he's inclined to." She went out of the room, humming, and Teddy placed his hands against the glass and giggled. Harry thought that, perhaps, he wouldn't mind it so much if he stayed like this forever.

Andromeda was right. Teddy was a healthy baby. He was never colicky, barely fussy, had the appetite of a Shetland pony, and slept through the night at four months old. He cut his first tooth at five and a half months and was crawling by seven. Harry watched in amazement as Teddy scooted across the parlor floor, his hands slapping enthusiastically on the ground, burbling quietly to himself. Harry knelt in front of the settee, ready to move if Teddy needed some help; Andromeda watched proudly from her perch in her armchair.

"He's a fast learner, isn't he?" She bragged. "But of course, her mother was too. Dora crawled at just a little after seven months- she took her first step at eleven!" She laughed. "Harry, you'd better prepare yourself for him!"

Harry grinned at her, and Teddy ran his head into the wall and wailed.

Teddy was standing at nine months. Harry Flooed over the day after Christmas, his arms laden with gifts for his godson, and was shocked at the sight of Teddy, standing wobbily at Andromeda's side, his fingers digging into her leg for dear life, his eyes wide and his smile huge. He screamed in excitement when he saw his godfather.

"When did he start that?" Harry asked. He placed the stack of presents beneath the tree and went to kneel in front of Teddy, who transferred his hold from Andromeda's leg to Harry's hands immediately.

"Yesterday," Andromeda said proudly. "I thought of Floo calling to tell you, but I thought perhaps you would have liked the surprise." Then, to Harry's surprise, she knelt and enveloped them both – Teddy and Harry alike- in a warm hug. "Happy Christmas, Harry," she said kindly, and Harry found himself fighting against the ridiculous urge to cry. He wrapped Teddy up against himself and grinned at Andromeda. "Happy Christmas."

Teddy came with Harry to the Burrow to ring in the New Year. He didn't make it through the night, knocking out in Molly's arms at about eight thirty, but no one seemed to mind. He was set to sleep on the settee – with pillows stacked around him for safety's sake- and the party moved on around him, albeit a little quieter. Noone seemed to mind. More than once, Harry looked over to see someone, whether it be a Weasley or a guest, sitting beside the sleeping boy, stroking back his hair and or touching his back tenderly. It wasn't hard to see the affection they all held for him, for the memories of the people he embodied, and more than once, when conversation lapsed, someone would start them all back up with, "Hey, remember the time that Remus…"

Harry himself spent several minutes at Teddy's side, checking to make sure that he was sleeping comfortably, that he was drooling all over Molly's furniture and that his blanket was still tucked up around his chin. Molly accosted him once while he was doing it, pushing a mug of warm Butterbeer into his hands and smiling softly. "He's fine, Harry. Enjoy yourself." She winked at him. "Trust me- no child is going neglected under my roof!" She laughed and Harry laughed with her.

"I know. It's just…"

Molly nodded. "I understand. I'm only teasing you, dear." She patted his cheek, hesitantly, and suddenly, there were tears in her eyes. "I'm just not quite sure when you all grew up, is all."

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. "I expect I'll be saying the same thing of him in a couple of years."

"I expect you already are now," Molly rebutted, and Harry nodded slowly. Sometimes he felt as if time were slipping away- it seemed so long ago now that Remus had burst through the door at Shell Cottage, exuberant with the news that he had a son. He turned back to Teddy and found Ginny at the little boy's side, grinning.

"Look at his hair, Harry- I've never seen it like that!"

Harry never had, either. Far from it's usual attention grabbing blue, his hair had changed, while he slept, to a downy, sandy brown. His freckles stood out in stark prominence against his pale nose, and Harry could just imagine husky green eyes flitting about beneath his godson's eye lids.

"It's almost as if he's not morphed at all." Ginny bent to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. She glanced up at Harry. "Who do you suppose he gets this look from?"

Harry grinned. "Can't you tell?" He asked happily. "That's his father, for sure."


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry! Harry! Come look quick! Come see!"

Harry followed the frantic cries of his godson into the parlor. Teddy sat cross legged on the floor in front of baby James' rocker. His finger was wrapped up in James' tiny fist and he was grinning a toothily triumphant smile in the direction of the doorway. He looked, Harry thought with a smirk, as if he had just won a World Cup.

"Harry, see what he's doing?" Teddy waved wildly at him and Harry, tossing the dishtowel he had been using moments before over his shoulder, crossed the room to squat beside the two boys. "Harry, look, he won't let go! How is he doing that when he's asleep?"

Harry chuckled. "His fingers don't stop working just because he's sleeping, Ted."

"They don't?"

"Nope. You did that, too."

"I did?"

"Sure did. You drooled a lot, too, just like he does."

Teddy wrinkled his nose sourly and gave his godfather's knee a shove with his free hand. "I did not. That's gross."

"And you pooped. All the time-"

"Harry!"

"-Even in the tub-"

"Harry!"

"And one time on Grampy-"

"I did not!"

Harry sat back and roared with laughter at the indignant look on Teddy's face. "It's okay. You were just a baby."

Teddy narrowed his eyes and turned back to James. "You're a liar," He declared. "I never did any of that gross stuff."

"Did too. Just ask Grampy."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Like I'd believe him? He's _always _on your side."

Harry shook his head and stood. "Fine. Don't believe me."

"I_ won't_."

Harry laughed again and headed out of the room. "Dinner is in ten minutes, bud."

"I can't eat."

Harry paused in the doorway. "Why not? You've been _dying of starvation_ all afternoon."

"I have not. And I can't because of Jamie. He might not let go. Forever."

Somehow, Harry didn't think that Teddy would have minded that at all.

One thing that Harry and Ginny had worried incessantly about, the entire pregnancy, was whether or not Teddy would feel left out of the family by the arrival of a baby. Teddy was smart for his age, and he was all too acutely aware of the fact that while Harry and Ginny loved him dearly, he was not their real son. Harry knew it upset him sometimes. Often times, when they would come home from a day at Shell Cottage or the Burrow, Teddy would become extra attached and sulk for hours. The arrival of a baby, Harry confessed to Ginny late one night in her second trimester, might be another pointed reminder to Teddy that he was not a born and bred Potter.

Thankfully, that was not the case at all. From the day they brought little Jamie home, Teddy was a devoted and happy older brother. He took to the baby with enthusiasm, rocking his cradle when he slept, dutifully learning the proper way to hold him, and even going so far as to assist Ginny in the changing of a few nappies. When guests came over to hold the new baby, Teddy was rigid in his command, staying at Jamie's side the entire, even as he traveled from person to person. Bill joked, at the sight of the little boy standing straight-backed only inches from Fleur, who held Jamie, "It's a military career for that one, Harry. Look at how he holds his head!"

Harry and Ginny, who welcomed Teddy into their home several weeks a month, worried about the transition of caring for one little boy to two, but it was easier than either of them had imagined. Teddy seemed to have grown up a bit at the sight of the baby, which both impressed and saddened Harry. He realized, very suddenly, that Teddy was no longer the little boy Harry would have liked him to always be.

There was no apparent jealousy between the two boys. With the exception of one night, when Teddy realized that James was to sleep between Harry and Ginny – which had been, on key nights, _his _spot- he threw a tantrum fit for a queen. It was only Jamie's fifth night home, and Harry was altogether too tired to deal with the fit head on. He relented and spent an uncomfortable night with James drooling on his left side, Ginny much too far away for his comfort, and Teddy's elbows in his right kidney. It was after that night that the idea of a bedtime routine was considered.

Harry once laughed when Bill and Fleur had described their elaborate way of putting their two young girls to bed, which involved set bath times, hair ribbons, snacks, and stories. Teddy was a breeze compared to that. At eight o'clock he changed into his pajamas, drank a cup of milk, kissed Ginny goodnight, and climbed into bed for a story. It was simple and took less than half an hour from start to finish. This went all to waste, however, as soon as James came home.

Harry wasn't sure what it was. It was possible that having to now split his attention between two boys maybe rushed things. It might have been that Teddy's sleep pattern was suddenly disrupted by middle of the night screams and feedings. Whatever it was, Teddy, who had always gone to bed so easily, just stopped.

Eight o'clock rolled around one night, in James' third week of life, and Teddy went upstairs to change into his pajamas. Harry was putting together a file for work and Ginny was doing the dishes. James was sleeping. All was well, until Harry realized that it was 8:20 and Teddy had not come downstairs for his glass of milk. Harry, frowning, put aside his folder and went to find him.

Teddy was in his room. He sat on his floor, coloring, fully dressed but for one sneaker. His pajamas lay untouched on his bed. He looked up innocently as Harry came in the room.

"Do y'wanna see my picture? I colored it for Jamie's wall."

Harry squatted down in front of his godson and squinted at the picture. "It's lovely, Ted, but I thought you were supposed to be getting ready for bed."

Teddy shrugged one shoulder and leaned in closer to the floor, scribbling furiously with his blue crayon. "I know but I just wanted to make this for Jamie."

Harry nodded. "I understand that you want to give something to Jamie, but it's getting very late."

Teddy shook his head. "I looked at the clock. It's not."

"Teddy…"

Teddy sighed and heaved himself off of the floor. "Okay, okay, Harry, okay." He put his back to Harry, kicked off his remaining sneaker, and wiggled determinately out of his sweatshirt. Harry sat back and watched him fight with it.

"Do you want some help, bud?"

"No."

"All right." Harry stood. "Come downstairs for some milk and crackers after, okay?"

"Okay, Harry."

The next night when Teddy was sent to get changed, he did not come back downstairs. Harry went searching and found him, still dressed, standing beside Jamie's cradle. He was very innocently lining the bassinet with his collection of wooden Quidditch players. He started when Harry came in the room.

"Teddy, what are you doing?"

"I thought he would like to play with me." He shuffled to the side, his eyes wide and golden, as Harry started over. "He was watching me with them today and I thought he would like some too."

Harry sighed and began to pluck the toys from his son's cradle. "Ted, buddy, you can't put things like this in his cradle. He could hurt himself on them."

Teddy stuck his finger in his mouth and popped his cheek. "Because they're too small?"

"And wooden." Harry, his hands full, surveyed his godson with a frown. "And I thought you were getting in your pajamas."

Teddy shrugged. "I guess I just forgot." He looked longingly at his toys in Harry's hands. "Do you think after I get in my pajamas I could play for a little bit?"

Harry shook his head. "Teddy, it's very late."

"Okay, okay."

The next night, Teddy made it into bed on time, but he didn't stay there. From downstairs in the parlor, where Ginny and Harry sat enjoying a cup of tea, they could hear his bedroom door opening and closing and his footsteps wandering into the bathroom. It happened several times before Harry put down his tea and went up. He found Teddy in the middle of the hallway, looking indecisive.

"Are you feeling all right, Teddy?"

Teddy tugged on the bottom of his pajama shirt. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I'm thirsty."

Harry nodded. He held out his hand to Teddy, who rushed to take it. "Okay, buddy. How about you get back into bed and I'll bring you up some water?"

Teddy balked. "Can't I come with you?"

"I really would prefer it if you were in bed, Teddy."

"Can we get Jamie some water, too?" Teddy asked as Harry flipped on the light switch to his bedroom. The floor, which had been clean only an hour ago, was covered in Teddy's toys. Harry turned to fix his suddenly blushing godson with a stern look.

"Ted, what happened to your room?"

Teddy mumbled something under his breath, and Harry leaned down. "I can't hear you-"

"I said, I just wanted to find something!" Teddy wrenched his hand from Harry's and crossed his arms stubbornly. Harry blinked at the sudden changing of Teddy's hair, from blue to crimson red.

"You were supposed to be in bed."

"I don't know why I have to go to bed anyways! It's not like I'm gonna be able to sleep, because of all of that stupid racket." Teddy scrubbed at his eyes, and Harry sighed as he knelt down to face him.

"Teddy, buddy, look at you. You're exhausted- why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything, Harry." Teddy looked down, but he kept his fists pressed to his eyes. "I'm not. I just wanna sleep, okay? I just wanna go to sleep."

Teddy asking to sleep was better than Teddy fighting it, Harry decided, so he relented, picking Teddy up and putting him into bed. He tucked he covers around Teddy tightly, who had rolled over and refused to look at Harry. Harry sighed. "Still want that water, buddy?"

Teddy grunted. Harry sighed and went downstairs to fetch it. In the kitchen, Ginny was rinsing out the tea kettle. She looked over at Harry and smiled softly. "Everything all right, love? His stomach isn't bothering him, is it? I forgot to tell you but Fleur Flooed earlier to tell me that Dom came down with some sort of bug this afternoon."

Harry shook his head. He took Teddy's blue Warbling Wangles cup from the cabinet and filled it at the sink. "He's just putting off going to sleep, I guess. Asking for water and such." Ginny nodded in understanding, and Harry stopped only long enough to kiss her before heading back up the stairs. When he re-entered Teddy's room, Teddy was fast asleep. Harry put the cup of water on his nightstand and leaned over to kiss him before leaving. He was met in the hallway by Ginny, who was coming out of their bedroom, Teddy's toy broom stick in her hand. She was frowning.

"I just found this-" she thrust it out, "-in Jamie's cradle."

Harry groaned and raked his fingers through his hair. "I found him trying to give Jamie his Quidditch players last night too." He took the broom from Ginny, who gave a little sigh.

"I suppose he thinks he's just sharing with Jamie, but Harry, it could be dangerous. Suppose he leaves something tiny in there and Jamie chokes on it?"

"I know, I know." Harry followed Ginny into their bedroom, where he placed the toy broom on his dresser and began unbuttoning his shirt. "He was so fussy tonight… he said he didn't know why he should bother going to sleep because he was just going to wake up with all of this 'stupid racket'."

Ginny smiled wryly. "I suppose he means Jamie." Harry nodded and she sat down on the bed. She reached up to unpin her hair. "I don't know why we haven't thought of this before, but perhaps we should muffle the room when he wakes."

Harry nodded slowly. "That might help." He frowned at the broom. "I suppose we ought to have a talk with him as well about this."

Ginny nodded, then smiled slightly. "We will, but in the morning. Come to bed now? I'm dying for a hug."

Harry grinned and obliged.

The next morning after breakfast, through which Teddy looked groggy eyed and drowsy, they sat in the parlor and Harry brought out the offending broomstick. To Harry's surprise, Teddy burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed earnestly. " I was just trying to help him. He was fussing and I thought it would help."

Ginny scooted over closer to him and gently, put her arm around his shoulder. "Sweetheart, it isn't anything to cry about. You aren't in trouble. We just want to make sure you know that putting your toys in Jamie's cradle is dangerous." Teddy cried even harder and Ginny shot Harry a desperate look.

"I'm not- I'm not trying to hurt him-"

"We know you aren't." Ginny brushed his hair off of his forehead, and he looked up at her with wide, red rimmed eyes.

"I just wanted to share and I was afraid that if he kept fussing he was gonna fuss all night long."

"We know you want to share your things with him, Ted," Harry began, "And we're very happy to see that you're being very kind with Jamie. But we would just like you to ask before you share anything with him, okay?"

Teddy nodded, sniffling, and Harry conjoured a handkerchief for him before going on, "And Teddy, if Jamie is fussy, we would much rather you come to us. Sometimes he is fussy because he needs me or Ginny to take care of him in ways that you can't yet."

"Can I some day?"

"Perhaps."

Teddy brightened, momentarily, before hanging his head. "But what if you guys are downstairs kissing and stuff like last night?"

Ginny laughed aloud. "We weren't kissing- we were having tea!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "You guys are always kissing when me and Jamie aren't around. I'm not dumb. One time I saw it happen."

Harry coughed to conceal his laugh. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and said to Teddy, "Even if we're kissing, we want you to come to us if you think James needs one of us. All right?"

"What about if I need one of you?"

"If you need one of us, you can interrupt. You and Jamie are much more important than a good snog," Ginny replied, and Teddy broke into peals of laughter. When he quieted down to choked back giggles, Harry put his hand on his knee.

"Teddy, we want to talk to you about something else too." Teddy sobered immediately and Harry smiled at him. "We think that we need to do something about you going to bed on time."

Teddy bit his bottom lip, a worried look in his eyes, and Harry plunged on, "Ginny and I think that it would be a good idea if we start you getting ready for bed a little earlier at night. That way you can still have some disruptions and you'll still get enough sleep." He cast a look at Ginny. "We also decided that from now on, we're going to muffle our bedroom when Jamie wakes up, so you won't wake up too."

Teddy smiled brightly at this. "Can I have two stories at night instead of one?"

Harry smiled back. "We'll see."

"Please?" Teddy clasped his hands together and threw himself backwards, very dramatically, on the sofa. "Please? I just _love _bedtime stories, Harry."

Harry pursed his lips. "We'll see, buddy."

The next several nights went smoothly. Teddy was in bed with little or no trouble, and James began, to Ginny's relief, to attach himself to a feeding cycle. The night before Jamie turned one month old, Harry went up at around nine to check on the sleeping boys. Teddy's bed was empty.

A little irritated, Harry poked his head into the bathroom, office, and spare bedrooms on his way down the hallway. At the last minute, he noticed that his own bedroom door was slightly ajar and Harry, fearing that Teddy was up to his sharing again, hurried in and flipped on the switch.

There was nothing in James' bassinet but the little boy himself. He was sleeping soundly, his legs kicking softly underneath his blanket. Teddy lay asleep on Harry and Ginny's bed. He was curled over onto one side, one arm tight around his stuffed bear, his other stretched out over the gap that separated James' cradle from the bed. His hand was wrapped up securely in Jamie's little fingers and both boys were smiling.

Harry watched them a moment longer before turning off the light and backing out of the room. Ginny was waiting a movie on him, and besides, he thought with a smile, having two little boys to contend with at night was not such a rough thing after all.


End file.
